Broken Hearts
by xolildianaxo
Summary: The twins are now 18 and their heading off to college.When they get there they run into Maddie!But soon Zack finds out that Maddie's.........
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second fan fiction!**_WhooHoo!_**So anyway the twins are now 18 and they still live in the Tipton Hotel.They are heading off to

college in the fall.They are gonna run into Maddie who is now 20 and is going to the same school that Zack and Cody will attend.But Zack slowly

finds out that Maddie's engaged!

Chapter 1 The letter

Zack and Cody Martin were hanging out in the lobby of the Tipton Hotel."Zack!Cody!I got your letters from Penn State"Carey shouted running

towards them."Alright!"Zack and Cody shouted.Carey gave them their letters and they opened them."I got in"!Cody announced."So did I"!Zack

said."I'm so proud of you"!Carey said hugging them.Mr.Moseby walked by and said"I assume you two got into Penn State"."Yeah!But do you

know how much the tutition is"!Cody said."Oh don't worry about that boys...I will pay of that"Mr.Moseby said."Mr.Moseby you can't"!Carey

said."Ms.Martin don't worry about it...I would do anything to help your boys to get a higher edcuation"Mr.Moseby said."Thank you

Mr.Moseby"!Carey said hugging him.The twins headed up for their suite on the 23rd floor."I can't believe we are going to college"!Zack said as

they entered their room."I can but you can't "Cody said as he sat onhis bed."I wonder what Maddie would say right now"Zack said."Your

gonna found out because she's gonna be there"Cody said."What do you mean"?Zack said."Hello...she goes to Penn State too"Cody said.

"You mean I'm gonna see my sweet thang again"Zack said excitedly."It doesn't take a genius to figure it out"Cody muttered.The next day

Mr.Moseby mailed a check to Penn State paying for Zack and Cody's college funds.The rest of the summer was just packing up for college.

Finally the morning that Zack and Cody was going to Penn State.Zack was the first one up.He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only

5:45.He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.He couldn't help thinking how excited he was about going to college and seeing his true love

again.So he went into the bathroom,took a shower,brush his teeth and hair and got dressed.He went back into his room and took out the postcard Maddie had sent him a couple

of weeks ago.

**_Dear Zack,_**

**_Penn State is great!I made a lot of new friends!_**

**_I hope you are having as much fun as me.I'm sorry_**

**_that I couldn't attend your high school graduation._**

**_I hope you get into a good college and grow up to be_**

**_a great guy!I miss you!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Maddie_**

Everytim Zack read Maddie's letter it made him feel good.He put the postcard away and looked at the clock.6:05.He decided to listen to a CD.After awhile he felt his eyelids

getting heavier and soon he was fast asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone I hope you all liked the last chapter.So here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2 Surprise!**

"Zack!Zack!Wake up we're gonna miss our plane"!Cody said.Zack woke up and saw that Cody was sitting on his bed looking right at him.He

looked at the clock and it read 8:15._Man! how long did I doze off_ Zack thought."Come on you're already dressed so let's eat!Our plane leaves

at ten"Cody said.Zack got out of bed and into the living room.After they had breakfast they went downstairs.Estaban had already put their stuff

in the car.When they got down the lobby Mr.Moseby came up to them and asked them happily"Are you two ready to go"?"Gee Mr.Moseby

you sound like you're happy about us leaving"Zack said."Oh no...I tearing up inside"Mr.Moseby said sarcastically."Really"?Cody asked."No!

Finally you two won't be around at this hotel anymore"Mr.Moseby said."Hey,we stopped groofing around when we turned 15"Cody

said.Which was true.Zack and Cody had matured a lot since they were 12.They were a lot better looking,all the girls at school were all over

them, they got a lot taller and they have a much deeper voice."And besides we'll coming back for Thankgiving"Zack said."Which gives me a

few months to twin-proof the hotel"Mr.Moseby said.He said"good bye"and walked away.Estaban came up to them and said"Well little blonde's

people the day has come for you to go".He blew his nose real hard."Gee,you make it sound like we're never coming back"Cody said."It's just

that the Tipton won't be the same without you"Estaban said."Don't worry we'll be back for the holidays"Zack said."Um Estaban Zack and Cody

gotta leave now rightifthey want to catch their plane"Carey said."Okay.Bye little blonde's people"Estban said.After the hugs Zack and Cody

were at airport waiting to board the plane.Finally the loudspeaker came came on_.Attention!Flight number 4567 to Harrisburg,Pennsylvania _

_is now boarding!_"Well that's us"Cody said."Oh my boys are finally heading off on their owm"!Carey sobbed.She hugged them real tight and

kissed them."Bye mom!We'll call you when we get to Harrisburg"Zack said.Carey nodded and Zack and Cody left.On the plane."_Welcome _

_everybody to flight4567!We will arriving at Harrisburg in 4 hours and __30 minutes.So everybody relax and enjoy the flight"!_the

loudspeaker announced."So what do we do once we land"?Zack asked Cody."Well we'll drive to Penn State..It'll be a 45 minute drive.You did

get us a car right"?Cody said."Of course!Why would I forget that"!Zack said."Good point"Cody muttered.When they arrived at Harrisburg they

got their luggage and saw that as shiny red Mustang was waitig for them."You got us a Mustang"!Cody said surprised as he got into the car."Of

course!And for a sweet price too!"Zack said as he turned he keys.As they drove to Penn State Cody could see that Zack looked

worried."Nervous about seeing Maddie again"?Cody asked."Sorta..I mean what if she doesn't remember me or she's going out with someone"

Zack said.They parked in the campus parking lot and went to the housing office to find out where were they staying."Um hi we are Cody and

Zack Martin we would like to know where are our dorms"Cody said to the man working at the office."Sure one moment please"The man said.

He typed something onto the computer and a second later he said"Ah!Cody Martin and Zackary Martin".He went to a filing cabinet and looked

though it.Finally he came back with a big envelope."Well I just need you two to sign something"the man said digging though the envelope.He

pulled a piece of paper and got two pens."This is just the rules on campus and the dorms...once you sign it you have to agree with them"the

man explained.The twins nodded and signed the paper.After searching for their dorm they finally reached it."This is it!Room number345"!Cody

said excitedly.He unlocked and open it.It wasn't a big room and it wasn't a small room.There was a bed on each side of the wall.On the far end

corner of the room was a desk and a chair.There was a closet and a pivate bathroom.There were a couple of comfy chairs in the room."Wow!

Mr.Moseby must have a fortune to get us a room like this"!Cody said amazed."Hey he just wants us to leave the hotel"Zack said.They started

unpacking their boxes.After unpacking everything and everything was in place Zack said"I'm gonna see if I can find Maddie"."How are you

gonna do that.I mean there's hundreds of students on this campus"Cody said."Hey maybe I'll get lucky"Zack said walking out the door.He was

walking dwn the hall looking at his feet until he ran into a girl."Oh I'm so sorry"Zack said helping the girl pick up her books.he looked and saw

she look so fimiliar."Thanks.Not alot of boys are as nice as you"the girl said taking the books from Zack."Your welcome...you look so

fimiliar...have we met before"?Zack said."Um you look fimiliar.My name is Maddie"the girl said._Maddie!Could she be?_Zack thought

excitedly."Did you used to work at the Tipton Hotel in Boston"?Zack asked."Yeah"Maddie said."Maddie!It's me Zack"!Zack said."Zack!I

thought I never see you again"Maddie said hugging Zack."Me either"Zack said."So you go to Penn State now"?Maddie asked.Zack nodded

and asked "So how have you been"?"I"ve been great!Come on let's go to my dorm and catch up on some things"Maddie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope every liked the last 2 chapters!Please review after you read this chapter.Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 A Date?**

Zack and Maddie talked or hours until Maddie finally asked"Hey do you want to hang out sometime"?"You mean like a date"?Zack asked

excitedly."No...I mean like a friend sorta kinda date"Maddie said."You mean like a friend date.Like a go to a movie and there's gonna be

nothing between us date.You mean like just two friends who just wanna watch a movie"Zack said.Maddie nodded and said"So do you want to

or what"?"Okay.What about tomorrow"?Zack asked. 6:30.I that okay wits that okay with you"?Maddie said."That's perfect!Well I

better get to my dorm...It's getting late"Zack said getting up."By the way where is your dorm"?Maddie asked."Oh it's right down the hall..Room

217"Zack said."Aren't those dorms the expensive ones"?Maddie asked.Zack nodded and said"Mr.Moseby paid for it...he insisted...I guess he

really wants me and Cody out of his hotel for awhile.But you know we matured alot"."I can tell Zack.I used to be taller than you but now you're

taller than me"!Maddie said.Zack chuckled,waved and started walking to his dorm.When Zack opened the door to his dorm he found Cody

watching television."So any luck finding your sweet thang"?Cody asked his eyes glued to the televisionscreen."Yep"Zack said."You found

Maddie"?Cody asked taking his eyes off the TV."Yep and we're going on a date tomorrow"Zack said."Seriously"!Cody asked surprised."No

but we're gonna hang out tomorrow night"Zack said."That does not count as a date"Cody said."I don't care!I'm gonna treat it as a date.Once

Maddie sees how mature I am she'll fall inlove with me in a second"Zack said."You tried that when you were 12 and it didn't work"Cody said.

"That's when I was immature and I tried to acted mature.Now I'm practiciallyan adult"Zack said."Oh yeah then why do you still have those

bedsheets from when you were 12"?Cody said pointing over at Zack bed."Oh shut up!Here's my plan...First we'll watch a movie then I'll take her

to dinner and then we'll take a romantic walk in the park...so what do you think"?Zack said."Too mushy"Cody said."Great!That's just what I

want"Zack said.The following night."So Cody what do you think"?Zack asked walking out of the bathroom.He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Zack are you really gonna walk into a theater wearing a tux"?Cody said."You're right"Zack said walking back into the bathroom.A few minutes

later Zack came out wearing jeans,a blue t-shirt and and black jacket."Much better.Cusual yet classy"Cody said looking at Zack."Good cause I

don't want to look too formal"Zack said."But your aftershave is"Cody said.Zack shrugged and looked at the clock 6:00."You think if I come

early I look desperate"?Zack asked."I guess"Cody muttered.Zack sat on his bed and started watching television.After awhile Zack looked at the

clock again 6:22.Zack decided to wait a couple more minutes and turned back to the TV.A couple more minutes later Zack look at the clock

again and it read 6:25.Zack got said"bye"to Cody and walked out the door.He walked down the hall putting on the biggest smile ever.But little

did he know that he was gonna get his heart crushed.

**

* * *

**

Okay everybody I hope you all liked this chapter!Please review!

In the next chapter Cody runs into Trevor(from the episode Odd Couples from you didn't know)

Cody also finds out that Maddie and Trevor are well boyfriend and girlfriend well actually more than that but I don't want to give

it away.So chapter 4 it's on his way!

xolildianaxo


	4. Chapter 4

**So in this chapter Cody runs into Trevor(from the episode Odd Couples if you didn't already see it).Trevor and Maddie are boyfriend and girlfriend.But when Cody tries to tell Zack about Trevor and Maddie Zack doesn'****t believe him.Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Trevor**

Cody was reading a book when he decided to go to the walked into the library and headed towards a didn't see any

books he like so turned and ran into a guy carrying all these books."Oh!I'm so sorry"Cody said picking up the books."Oh it's okay..With me

carrying all these books if you didn't ran into me I've would of bump into you"the guy returned the books and asked"So what's your

name"?"Trevor...what's yours"?Trevor said."Cody...Funny I used know a Trevor.I was living at the Tipton Hotel with my mom and my brother

and he was a merit scholar who was visiting the hotel"Cody said."Hold on I was a merit scholar and I went to the Tipton Hotel"Trevor

said."Did you know London Tipton and Maddie Fitzpatrick"?Cody asked."Yeah"Trevor said."Cool...But it's knda weird running into each other

like this...So how've you been"?Cody said."I've been great!So where's Zack"?Trevor said."Oh he's hanging out with Maddie"Cody said."What

doyou mean hanging out"?Trevor asked suspciously."They're just going to a movie,going to dinner and taking a walk in the park"Cody said.

"You mean a date"?Trevor said angrily."No no and besides why do you care"?Cody said."Because Maddie's my girlfriend"!Trevor said even

more angrier."Oh...well that explains it"Cody said."Look I'm not gonna kill Zack because he's my friend and I don't have time to tell him that

Maddie's my girlfriend so..."Trevor started."So"Cody repeated."So you're gonna tell him"Trevor finished."Me!"Cody yelled."Yes you...you're

the only one who's always with Zack"Trevor said."But...but"Cody said."Thanks Cody!Now here's my cell number and give me your's"Trevor

said handing him a piece of wrote down his number and handed it to Trevor."Cool..I'll call you tomorrow"Trevor said.He

waved,pick up his books and walked away.Suddenly Cody's cell phone rang.He answered."Hello"Cody said."Hey honey!So how's Penn

State"?Carey asked."It's okay so far...I mean we don't start classes until tomorrow"Cody said."How's Zack"?Carey asked."He's okay...

He's hanging with Maddie"Cody said."Oh really...Seems Zack and you settled in quickly"Carey said."Mom I have to go..I'm kinda in the library

now so I'll call you back when I get to my dorm"Cody said ignoring the librarian who was telling him to quiet down."Okay sweetie...Bye"!Carey

said."Bye"Cody said.He hung up and walked out of the library.On his way back to his dorm he couldn't help thinking about Trevor and Maddie

and how he was gonna tell Zack.He opened the door of his dorm and saw Zack sitting on his bed smiling at something."What are you smiling

about"?Cody asked."Tonight"Zack said."You two had fun tonight"?Cody asked."Yep"Zack said happily."Het I ran into Trevor at the library"

Cody said."You mean the guy who was the merit scholar"?Zack nodded."Cool so what did you two talk about"?Zack asked."Oh nothing just

stuff and he wants me to tell you something"Cody said."What is it"?Zack asked."You shouldn't be 'hanging out'with Maddie anymore"Cody

said."Why"?Zack asked."Because she's going out with Trevor"Cody said."Your lieing!"Zack shouted."Not I'm not!I just don't want you to get

hurt"Cody said."Yeah right!You just want me to hanging out with her so YOU can have her"!Zack shouted angrily."Well sorry for watching out

for my bro"Cody snapped back."You don't need you to protect me!I'm 10 minutes older than you.It's you who needs to be protected!"Zack

shouted.He opened the door,went out and slammed the door behind stared at the door in disbelief.

* * *

**Review!Thanks for all your reviews!It made me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter Zack finds out about Maddie and Trevor the hard way.The chapter's name_ Men don't cry _****was kinda the only name I could think of.So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5 Men don't cry**

The next morning when Cody woke up he didn't see Zack at his bed.He hadn't seen him since the fight last night._He's probably already went _

_to class _Cody thought.He got up to ready.As he arrived at his first class he saw Zack was already there."Hey"Cody said taking the seat next to

his brother."Hey"Zack muttered.There was a moment of silence until Zack said"Look I'm sorry I ran out last night.I was just mad about what

you"Zack said."It's okay man.And I'm sorry too"Cody said."For what you didn't do anything.It is me who should be sorry"Zack said.There was

moment of silence."Look man.I'm still gonna hang out with Maddie"Zack said."So you still don't believe me"Cody said.Zack

shook his sighed as the bell rang.Later that night Zack was hanging out with Maddie at her dorm."So Maddie what do you want to do

tonight"?Zack asked."I don't know but Trevor coming over"Maddie said.Just then there was a knock at the door.Maddie opened it and Trevor

came in.He hugged Maddie and kissed her on the cheek._Why did he kiss her?_Zack thought angrily."Zack you remember Trevor right?Well

we're going out now"Maddie said happily."But I'm sure you already heard this from your brother"Trevor said."Yeah I did"Zack said.He could

feel tears forming at the rims of his eyes.He ran out the door and he ran towards his room not stopping when Maddie and Trevor called after

him.He slammed the door to his room and layed on his walked up to knew what had happened."Zack it's okay you cancry"Cody said."I

can't"Zack said."Why not"?Cody asked."Because men don't cry"Zack said."But Zack it's okay to cry.It's a good way to let your feelings out"

Cody said."How could _SHE_!_SHE_ kmew that I like her and we even went on a date together"Zack said loudly."It wasn't a..."Cody started.

He was interupted by a knock on the opened the door and saw Maddie and Trevor."Is Zack here"?Trevor asked."Look we

think we hurt his feelings so we really need to talk to him"Maddie said."I don't think Zack wants to talk now"Cody said."Yes I do"Zack

answered.He stood behind Cody.Zack went out in the hallway to talk with Maddie and Trevor but Cody couldn't help eavesdropping behind the

door."Zack we have to talk about me and Trevor"Maddie said."I'm listening"Zack said."Look we're sorry if we heard your feelings.We didn't

want you to find out"Maddie said."So you guys were just gonna keep this from me"!Zack asked angrily."No no we were gonna invite you to our

wedding and then you would just assumed that..you know"Trevor said."_YOU_ two are engaged"?Zack asked."Yes"Maddie said.She held out her

hand and Zack saw a diamond ring."So you guys were just gonna invite me to you r wedding and just let me find out that way"?Zack said getting

very angry."Look the wedding's in a couple of months so we were thinking maybe you or Cody or both of you would be my best man"Trevor

asked."Well you can ask Cody because I'm not gonna be there because I don't want to get hurt as much as I already had"!Zack shouted.He

opened the door and saw Cody pretending to watch television.Zack turned around and slammed the door before Maddie or Trevor could say

anything."Look Zack if you're not going to the wedding then I'm not either"Cody said."NO!Your going.One of us has to attend and be the best

man"Zack said."But it's gonna be fun knowing that you're mad at Maddie and Trevor"Cody said."Don't worry about me.I'll be fine"Zack said.

* * *

**Review!Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everybody liked the last chapter. Personally I thought the chapter had a little too much drama but in this chapter the twins are going home for Thanksgiving. Enjoy!PS This chapter also might contain some drama too.(especially Zack)**

**Chapter 6 Not Talking**

It was three days before Thanksgiving and Zack and Cody were getting ready to go back to Boston. "So you all pack"?Cody asked."Um hm"Zack said. They drove to the airport

silently. As they waited to board the plane they saw Maddie and Trevor waiting to board the same plane as Zack and Cody. "Hey Zack! Hey Cody! Are you taking the same

plane to Boston"?Maddie said."Yeah"Cody said simply."I was thinking maybe me and Trevor will come and vist the hotel"Maddie said."Cool!I guess we'll see you two there

then"Cody said happily. Maddie looked over at Zack who hadn't said a word since Maddie started talking to his brother. "Zack, Are you okay"?Maddie asked softly. Zack didn't

answer he just kept staring straight ahead. "He's not talking to you or Trevor. He's still mad at you two about last night"Cody explained. "Zack come on why can't you talk to us"?

Maddie asked looking over at Zack again. "Why!I'll tell you why!I don't want to talk to you because I don't want to get heart-broken again. Because you two are _HEARTLESS _

_JERKS _and _I HATE YOU AND TREVOR_"Zack yelled.He walked over and took a seat on a bench clentching his hands into a fist. Cody looked over at Maddie who had tears in

her tears."Maddie. I'm sure Zack didn't mean all those things"Cody said comforting her. "Yes he did"Maddie sobbed. Maddie ran over to Trevor who also heard what Zack said

and started hugging Maddie. Cody who stunned at what his brother had just said to Maddie was just standing there looking puzzled. He decided to go talk to his brother first. He

walked over to Zack and sat next to him. Zack had his face in his hands."What have I done!I just told the love of my life off"Zack said. "Well did you mean all of those things"?

Cody asked. "Well on the outside no but on the inside of my gut I felt like those two deserve it"Zack said. "So your saying that they deserve to be told off"Cody said. "Sorta"Zack

muttered sadly."You should go and say sorry"Cody said. "No!I can't!And besides even if I go there Trevor's probably gonna pound me into pieces"Zack said. "Fine. Then I'll go''

Cody said. He got up and walked to where Trevor and Maddie were sitting. "Mind if I sit here"?Cody asked. Trevor shook his head and Cody sat down next to Trevor."Are

you guys alright"?Cody asked leaning to look at Maddie.She had her head leaning on Trevor's shoulder. "Yeah we're fine"Trevor said stroking Maddie's hair. "How can Zack say

that we're heartless jerks"Maddie cried. "I'm sure he didn't mean it"Trevor said softly. He turned to Cody for some help but Cody couldn't think of anything to say. "**_Flight _**

**_number 347 to Boston is now boarding"_**the loudspeaker said. "Well I better go"Cody said. He got up waved to Maddie and Trevor and walked towards Zack. "What did

say to them"?Zack asked. "I didn't talk I just listened"Cody said giving his ticket to the attendant. As Cody and Zack took their seats on the plane they saw Trevor and Maddie

taking their seats behind them. It was silent ride to Boston.As they arrived at the airport Zack and Cody searched for Carey. "Zack!Cody!Over here"!someone shouted. They

turned around and saw Carey standing there.They walked up to him and gave her a hug. On the way home Cody and Carey talked about college and how the Tipton didn't

changed. Zack didn't talk much, he just said"yeah"or just his head. He was so confused in his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here chapter 7!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7Tipton Surprise**

As they pulled into the Tipton parking lot Zack could't wait to go out and just relax in his room.When the car took to a stop Zack jumped out of the car and

started for the front.door of the hotel but his mom stopped him. "Hold on, you have to help Cody withyour luggage" Carey said. Zack obeyed and carried some

of the luggage. When they reach thefront of the Tipton doors Carey stood in front of them and opened the doors. Cody and Zack stepped in and

"**_SURPRISE!"_**The whole hotel was standing in the lobby of thehotel. "What's going on"?Zack asked confused. "The Tipton staff just wanted to welcome you

back to your home"Mr.Moseby said. "But I thought you wanted to get rid ofus"Cody said. "Well the Tipton was getting pretty boring without you two trying to

mess it all us"Mr.Moseby admitted. "But we haven't tried to destroyed the hotel since weturned 16"Zack said. "Well either way I've quite gotten used to all your

hi-jinxes"Mr.Moseby said. "Mr.Moseby, you missed us didn't you"?Zack teased. "Well...okay I admittedI missed you guys"Mr.Moseby said. "All right"!Zack

and Cody said happily. As they entered they opened their suite on the 23rd floor they ran into London who was as snobbyas ever. "Hello!Zack, Cody"London

said. "Hey London. So how have you been?"Cody said. "I've been great!I've been getting richer everyday"London said proudly. "So yourdad built more hotels"

Zack said. "Just one in Tokoyo and New Zealand"London said. "Cool. Well we better get going"Zack said. They entered their suite. Everything looked the

same. Cody's cell phone rang. "Hello"Cody said when he answered his phone. "Hey, it's Trevor"!Trevor said from the other

line."UhTrevor"Cody said. "Zack's right there isn't he"?Trevor said. "Yeah...But anyways what do you want"?Cody said.

"Well I was wondering if Maddie andI can stay at your suite after Thanksgiving"Trevor said. 'Why"?Cody asked. "Well after Thanksgiving Maddie's parents are

going toQuebec"Trevor explained. "Um maybe you should talk to my mom"Carey said. He handed his phone to Carey. Cody sat on the couch and started

watching television.A short while later Carey handed Cody's phone back to him and said"Maddie and Trevor are staying here after Thanksgiving". "That might

not be a good idea"Cody said nervously."What do you mean"?Carey asked. So Cody filled in his mom about everything that happened to Zack. After Cody

finished telling his mom Carey said"I had no idea!But I can't take my word back, they just have to figure it out"Carey said. Apparently Zack was at his room

when Carey and Trevor were talking on the phone and came outwhen he heard Maddie and Trevor were staying at their suite for a couple of days. "Mom!I

can't stay in the same place with jerks"!Zack said. "Well you're gonna have to figure it out"Carey said. Zack just sighed angrily. Thanksgiving was very peaceful

until the day Maddie and Trevor arrived the day after Thanksgiving. **_BANG!BANG!_**"Cody can you go answer the door"Carey shouted from the bathroom.

"Sure"Cody called back. He opened the door and saw Msddie and Trevor standing there holding their bags. "Hey!Come on in"Cody said. Trevor and Maddie walked in

setting their bags down on the floor. "Hey Cody was that Tapeworm"?Zack asked coming out of his room. "Hey"!Trevor greeted happily. "Well you're certainly not

Tapeworm"Zack smirked. He went back into his room when Carey came out of the bathroom. "Hey you're here"Carey said running over to hug them. Over the next couple of

days Zack rarely came out of his room except when he ate or needed to go to the bathroom. "When are you coming out of this room"Carey asked coming into the twin's room

to pick up dirty clothes. "When Maddie and Trevor go home"Zack muttered. "Oh come on sweetie I'm sure Maddie and Trevor are very sorry. Can't you just forgive them"?

Carey said. "I'll _NEVER_ forgive them"Zack said.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is coming up!**

**Thanks for all your rewiews!Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8!In this chapter they're back at school and Maddie and Trevor has finally set a wedding date!**

**Chapter 8 The Wedding Date **

4 days after Maddie and Trevor stayed at the Martin's suite it was time to go back to Penn State. As Zack and Cody opened the door to their dorm Trevor walked up to them

and handed them a envelope. After the twin's upacked Cody opened the envelope that Trevor gave them. "Hey!Trevor and Maddie finally set a day for their wedding"Cody said

happily. "Lucky for them"Zack muttered. "Zack, can't you be happy for them for once"Cody said. "Fine,whoo hoo.Happy"?Zack said sarcastically. "As a clam. But I'm still gonna

read the invitation to you"Cody said.

**We are pleased to inform you that**

**you've been invited to **

**Madeline Fitzpatrick**

**and**

**Trevor O'Conner's**

**wedding.**

**Date:December 26,****2012**

**Time:10:00 AM**

**Location:The St. Barbara's Church**

**Hope you can make it!**

"They're getting married on the day after Christmas"Cody said. "I'm not going,that's for sure"Zack muttered. "Oh come on Zack,it'll make Maddie happy"Cody said. "No way!

Anyways you should be the one who needs to get ready. We're going shopping for your tuxedo tomorrow"Zack said. "Gee Zack, your staring to sounds like mom"Cody said.

"Well I'm older than you by 10 minutes"Zack said. "Whatever. But why do we have to shop so early?The wedding's next month"!Cody said. "We're going shopping tomorrow

and that final"Zack said. The next day Zack and Cody were at he tuxedo store trying out tuxedos. ""Hey why are you trying out tuxedos?you're not even going!"Cody said when

he his brother in a tuxedo. "Hey my tuxedo in our closet is getting a little too shabby. So I'm getting a new one"Zack said. After they shopped for their tuxedos Zack and Cody

were walking back to their dorm when they saw Maddie. "I see you two have been doing some shopping"Maddie said looking at their bags. "Thanks for the invitation Maddie"

Cody said. "No problem!We're also inviting a lot of people from the Tipton.So Zack did you decided to go to the wedding"?Maddie said. "I wouldn't go to your stupid wedding

even if you paid me"Zack said loudly. He walked away without saying another word. "Can't you talk some sense into him"?Maddie asked Cody. "I tried but he's just too

stubborn"Cody said. Maddie just sighed sadly and walked away. _I never felt this helpless before_ Cody thought sadly. He opened the door to his dorm and saw Zack wearing

his new tuxedo. "So what do you think"?Zack asked. "Looks Great!You know what would go great with that"?Cody said. "What"?Zack asked. "Somewhere to show it off. Like

maybe a wedding"Cody said. "Nice try but I already told you that I'm not going to that wedding. There's nothing you can do to change my mind"Zack said. "Why"?Cody asked.

"Because it would be too painful to see my love marrying some jerk"Zack said. "Hey, I thought you liked Trevor"Cody said. "I did, but that's when he wasn't gonna marry

Maddie"Zack explained. "You can be so stubborn sometimes"Cody said.

* * *

**Review please!I know some people does not like how the story is going but Zack is going to forgive Maddie and Trevor at the end.**

**xolildianaxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everybody liked the story so far. I know some people don't really like the way Zack's acting right now but it will all change **

**soon!In this chapter it's December and everybody's excited about the wedding and Christmas except Zack.**

**Chapter 9 A busy month**

It was the beginning of December and everyone was excited about the holidays and Maddie and Trevor's wedding. Everybody except Zack. "Zack I'm going over to Maddie and

Trevor's to help with the wedding arrangments"Cody said one night. "Have fun"Zack muttered not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. "If you need anythiing just give me

a call on my cell"Cody said. Zack nodded and continued reading. After Cody left Zack finished his homework and went to the library. When he came back to his dorm with a

stack of books he saw Maddie,Trevor and Cody all sitting in the middle of the floor. "Oh Zack..I hope you don't mind but Maddie's next door neighbor was having a party and it

was getting a little too loud so we came here"Cody said. "It's okay with me as long as you don't talk too loud. I have a big exam tomorrow"Zack said behind the stack of books.

Zack put the stack of books on the table and started reading the top book. "So who's going to be your braidmaids"?Cody asked. "Well my sisters and London"Maddie said.

"Okay. So you do have the braidmaids dress pick out and you it to your braidmaids"?Cody asked. Maddie nodded. "So where are you gonna have your reception"?Cody

asked. "The Hilton Hotel and there's gonna be a little over 200 people"Trevor answered. "You know how many people the church can sit"?Cody asked. "Um hm,265"Maddie

said. "So you have a cater,a band to play at the reception,the silverware and the decarations all picked out"Cody said. "Well we have everything except a band"Maddie said. "We

can't a band now. Everyone's booked for the Christmas parties. Zack do you have any ideas"?Cody said. They turned around and looked at Zack who was reading a book. "Well

maybe you can get a DJ"Zack suggested simply. "That's a great idea"!Trevor said. "Now we have everything set"Cody said. Maddie and Trevor got up and left. "Zack why did

you give us a suggestion?I thought you didn't want anything to do with the wedding"Cody said. "Hey I was eavesdropping the whole time. And I had the whole DJ idea in my head

ever since you guys started talking about the wedding. It was getting hard not to keep it in my head"Zack said. "So you do care about the wedding"?Cody asked. "No I could care

less!I just felt pity for them because they planned a lousy wedding"Zack said. "Then how did you get the DJ idea in your head"?Cody asked. "I don't know"Zack said nervously.

Cody chuckled and got ready to go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Chapter 10 has 3 parts to it. Sadly it is almost the end of the story. But I'll be writing more Suite life of Zack and Cody stories in the future and I was also thinking about writing a sequel to this. Enjo****y!**

**Chapter 10 Chistmas Night Surprise Part 1**

It was Christmas night and Zack was in for a big surprise. "Zack! Zack! Wake up!"someone said. Zack sat up and looked around and saw Mr.Moseby. "Mr.Moseby"!Zack said.

"I'm not Mr.Moseby"the man said. "But you look like him"Zack said turning on the lamp on his bedstand. The man who looked like Mr.Moseby was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Well I'm not Mr.Moseby"the man said. "Then who the heck are you"?Zack asked. "I'm the ghost of Christmas past"he said simply. "But aren't you supposed to come last night"?

Zack asked. "Hey I just got told to come here"the ghost said. "What are you doing here"?Zack asked. "I'm here to show you your past and what a big mistake you made with

Maddie and Trevor"the ghost said. "The only mistake I made was ever becoming friends with Maddie or Trevor"Zack said. "I think I can prove you wrong"the ghost said. "What

do mean"?Zack asked. "Get up and I"ll show you"the ghost said. Zack got out of bed and walked over to the ghost. "Good"the ghost said. He snapped his fingers and they

appeared at the Tipton Hotel lobby. "Are we at the Tipton"?Zack asked looking around. "Yes, we are at the Tipton Hotel 6 years ago. You and your brother's first Christmas

here at the hotel"the ghost said happily. They tured around and saw the big Christmas tree standing in the middle of the lobby. "Oh and look over there"the ghost said pointing over

at the candy counter. Zack looked over at the candy counter and saw his younger self handing a present to the younger Maddie. "Hey it's me"Zack said. He saw Maddie handing

the younger Zack a present and hugging the younger Zack. "I look so happy"Zack said. "Yes and don't you want to feel that way again"the ghost said. "Well yeah,but I'm scared

I might get hurt again"Zack said watching his younger self opening Maddie's present. "Well that's life. You have to take risks"the ghost said. "The Tipton's so cheerful"Zack said

looking around the lobby again. "Yes,it's like this every year"the ghost said. Zack walked over to the younger Zack and put his hand on his shoulder. The younger Zack didn't

turn around he just kept talking with Maddie. "He can't feel you and hear you"the ghost said walking up to him. "I know"Zack muttered. "Come on we gotta get back to the

present. My time with you is running out"the ghost said. He snapped his fingers and they appeared back at the dorm bedroom. "Thanks for showing me my past again. It brought

back a lot of memories"Zack said. "No problem. Bye"!the ghost said. He snapped his fingers once again and with a puff of smoke he was gone. Zack climbed back into bed but

he couldn't sleep he knew he was going to get distracted again.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Chapter 10 Part 2**

Zack awoke with a crash. He sat up and saw what look like his own mother. "Mom"Zack said. "Nope. I'm the ghost of Christmas future"she said. She was wearing a elegant

white dress. "Let me guess you are gonna show me my future"Zack said. The ghost nodded and motioned Zack to get up. Zack obeyed and got up and stood next to the ghost.

She opened the window and said"Grab my hand". Zack obeyed and took her hand. The ghost jumped out out of the window and started flying. "Why are we flying?I thought you

were just gonna snap your fingers or something"Zack said. "Sorry pal...that's not how the future works"the ghost said. Sortly after that they landed in front of a big house which

looked like mansion. They looked into window and saw huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of the room with a bunch a presents beneath it. "Where are we"?Zack asked.

The ghost stopped him and pointed at the window. Zack turned and saw the older Trevor standing in front of the tree looking like he was about to cry. Suddenly a woman came

in. "Hold up, that's not Maddie...That's London!"Zack said. "Yes, that's London alright"the ghost said. "But what happened to Maddie"?Zack stammered. "She's dead"the ghost

said. "What!Why"?Zack said. "Well she said that it wasn't worth living if you don't have friends to share it with. So she died of depression and Trevor married London"the ghost

said. "So the reason why Maddie died was because I never showed up for her wedding"Zack said. The ghost nodded. "What about me"?Zack asked. "You...well you never got

married because you were always angry and you lost all your hair"the ghost said. Zack sighed sadly and said"So that's why Trevor looked like he was about to cry". "They never

had kids together. And neither did London"the ghost said. "But why did Trevor marry London?They don't even like each other"Zack said. "Maddie told Trevor that if she died he

would marry London. He promised he would. He couldn't break that promise"the ghost said. "This just sucks!Trevor's sad because of me. Maddie's dead because of me.

Everything's wrong because of _ME!_"Zack yelled. "Well you could change all of this if you would forgive Maddie and Trevor"the ghost. Zack was silence for a moment. "Come on

we gotta get back to the present"the ghost said putting her hand on Zack's shoulder. She and Zack took off from the huge mansion. Zack was silence the whole time they were

flying. He couldn't help thinking about what the ghost said"_You could change all of this if you just forgive Maddie and Trevor"._ When they landed at Zack's bedroom Zack

said"Thanks". "Np problem"the ghost said. She waved and took off for the sky. Zack watch her go until he could see nothing but a tiny speck.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 3

**Chapter 10 Part 3**

"What a mess"!someone complained. "Who is it this time"?Zack asked sitting up. He turned on the light and saw Cody wearing and white shirt and baggy jeans. "Cody"!Zack

said. Cody sighed impatiently and said"How many times do we go to go over this?I'm not Cody, I"m the ghost of Christmas present. That's your brother Cody". He pointed over

at the other bed. Zack saw his brother sleeping soundlessly not knowing what's going on. "Come on, we have no time to lose it almost 2 in the morning"the ghost said opening the

door. Zack got up and followed the ghost outside. "Stand beside me"the ghost ordered. Zack obeyed and the next thing he knew they were standing in the middle of Maddie's

dorm in the middle of Maddie's and Trevor's conversation. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about the wedding tomorrow"Maddie said. "What do you mean? Are you

cheating on me"?Trevor asked suspiously. "No!Not at all hun...It's just that should we really have the wedding if Zack's not even coming. He's a big part of my life you know. I

always wanted him to come to my wedding. I just don't know how I can get married when Zack's not there"Maddie explained. "I understand.."Trevor said hugging Maddie. "I

don't want to cancel the wedding though. I want to get married"Maddie said. "Great...The wedding's probably gonna get cancel and it's gonna be all my fault"Zack said sadly.

"We are not gonna cancel the wedding sweetie. I want to get married too"Trevor said. "Maddie and Trevor are depressed and I'm the blame"Zack muttered. "Yo can all change

this you know and you know how"the ghost said. Zack didn't answer because the ghost was right he did know how to change things he just wanted to know if it's too late. He was

distracted when Trevor and Maddie broke into a deep,long and romantic kiss. "I love you"they said to each other. This made Zack a little happy. _Wow!Maddie seems happy.._

Zack thought. "We better go"the ghost broke in. Just then Zack felt like he was hurdling in space. They landed on the floor and Zack and Cody's door. "So are you gonna forgive

Maddie and Trevor"?the ghost asked. 'I don't know...It's probably too late"Zack muttered. "It's never too late"the ghost said. "I can't forgive them after what they done to me"

Zack said. "Well if you just listened to your brother the first time maybe none of this would have happened"the ghost said. Zack grunted. "I must go now. But before I go I wanted

to say something"the ghost said. He paused for a moment and then continued"If you have a true heart you will forgive them and not be a stubborn grinch. But do you even know

what you're mad at them for?That's all I have to say but I want you to think about that..Bye bye Zack". The ghost disappeared leaving Zack staring at the wall. He got into bed

and right away he fell asleep.

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 11 The Wedding

**Chapter 11 The Wedding**

Zack woke up with a start. _What a dream last night!Or was it a dream?_Zack thought. He had been thinking about what all three ghosts had said to him and he decided that

there wasn't anything to be mad at Maddie and Trevor. He was being stubborn the whole time. He also decided to go to the wedding. He looked at the clock and it read 9:00. He

had an hour to get dressed up and go to the wedding. He got out of bed right away and went straight to the bathroom. 20 minutes later he was showered,dressed and ready to go.

Luckily Cody hadn't taken the car because he took a ride with Maddie and Trevor. He hopped into the car and drove out of the parking lot. The church was only 15 minutes

away from campus. _What am I supposed to Maddie and Trevor when I get there!_Zack thought. Zack was so distracted about his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was

pulling into the church's parking lot. Zack went out of the car and walked towards the church door. His legs felt like jelly as he opened the door to the church. Inside he could hear

a bunch of people talking. He looked around and saw Trevor talking to Cody. He walked up to them and said"Hey". Trevor ad Cody looked up and was surprised to see Zack.

"Zack!You came"!Trevor said happily. "Yeah I realized that I really don't have any reason to hate you and Maddie"Zack said. "What took you so long to realize that"?Cody

joked. "I just needed to be reminded to things"Zack said smiling. He turned to Trevor and said"I'm sorry if I hurt you or Maddie's feelings and I should never have been mad at

you from the start". "It's okay. Now that your here will you be my other best man"?Trevor said. "I would be honored. So I should go and tell Maddie"Zack said. "No don't! Let's

surprise her"Trevor said. Zack smiled and nodded.So couple minutes later Zack,Cody and Trevor were all standing in front of everybody waiting for the wedding to start.

"You nervous"?Zack asked Trevor. "A little. You guys can tell"?Trevor said. "You're sweating like a pig...It's not hard to notice"Cody said. Trevor laughed nervously. Suddenly

the minster walked up and stood behind the podium and asked Trevor"Are you ready"? Trevor nodded and the minster nodded to the band that meant to start playing. Zack

laughed silently as he saw Trevor gulped real loudly. Everyone stood up to see the bride walk down the aisle. Maddie was walking down the aisle with her father. Maddie wearing

a long,elegant white wedding dress and she was wearing a tiara. She smiled as she saw Trevor and Trevor smiled back. As Maddie and her dad was at the end of the aisle

everyone sat down as Maddie and Trevor linked arms. "We are here today to wed this man and this woman together"the minster started. He paused for a moment to clear his

throat and then continued"Maddie,will you take this man to be your husband?To love and to cherish,through sickness and health for as youboth shall live"? "I do"Maddie said.

"And Tevor will you take this woman to be your wife?To love and to cherish. Trough sickness and health for you both shall live"?the minster asked. "I do"Trevor said. Zack

looked at Estabon who came and Carey who were both crying. "May I have the rings please"?the minster said. Maddie's sister handed the minster a ring and Zack and Cody

also handed him a ring. "Maddie put this ring on Trevor's finger and say with this ring I thee wed"the minster said handing Maddie a ring. "With this ring I thee wed"Maddie said

slipping the ring onto Trevor's finger. "Trevor put this ring on Maddie's finger and say with this ring I thee wed"the minster said handing Trevor the other ring. "With this ring I thee

wed"Trevor said slipping the ring onto Maddie's ring. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!You may now kiss the bride"the minster said happily. Trevor gave Maddie a deep,

romantic kiss as everybody stood up and clapped and cheered.


	14. Chapter 12

**I hope everybody liked the last chapter!Thanks for all your reviews!There's only a couple more chapters left...So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 The reception**

The reception was held that night at the Hilton Hotel. Cody walked up to Trevor and Maddie and said"Hey"! "Hey Cody! Isn't this party great!But I wish Zack were

here"Maddie said. Cody smiled at Trevor and said"Maddie, Zack is here". "No he isn't"Maddie said. "Oh yes I am"Zack said walking up to them. "Zack"!Maddie exclaimed as

she ran up to him to hug him. "So you decided to come"Maddie said. "Yeah...Look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I was just mad about the conversation we had but I should of

listened to Cody and maybe none of this would have happened"Zack said. "It's okay but what made you realized that"?Maddie said. "I had some help"Zack said. He looked over

Maddie's shoulder and saw the three Christmas smiling at him. He smiled back and turned back to Maddie. A couple minutes later Zack and Cody walked up to the microphone.

"Okay eveybody it's time for the newly wed couple's first dance"Zack said into the microphone. "Okay everybody!Make some room on the dance floor"Cody said. Maddie and

Trevor stepped onto the dance floor as Zack nodded to the DJ. After Maddie and Trevor danced for a minute or 2 Zack said into the microphone"Okay everybody let's join

Maddie and Trevor onto the dance floor so everybody find your dance partner and hit the dance floor". After awhile they played games. "Okay everybody it's time to play catch

the bouquet, so all you single women come into the dance floor"Cody said. All the single women crowded behind Maddie. Maddie threw the bouquet behind her and London

caught it. "Oh my gosh!I caught it"!London yelled. Next all the single men came out which included Zack and Cody. Maddie threw the bouquet again and this time Zack caught

it. "Alright"!Zack said. And then it was time for the toast. The party endedat 3 in the morning when everybody left leaving Cody,Zack,Maddie and Trevor to themselves.

"That was the best reception I ever went to"!Cody said. "It was the only reception you ever went to"Zack corrected. "Thanks!But I didn't think it would be this fun"Trvor said.

"I know!It was great!"Maddie said. "Hey is London engaged"?Cody asked suddenly. "Not that I know of"Maddie said. "Why did you ask that question"?Zack asked. "Because

of this"Cody said holding up a piece of paper. After Maddie read it to herself she said"Hey!She's engaged to Todd St. Mark". "Isn't his father the owner of The St. Mark's

Hotel"?Trevor asked. "Yeah. I never thought London's father would let her marry Todd"Maddie said. "Me either"Cody said. "Well I guess we another wedding to attend"Zack

chuckled. "So where are you two going for your honeymoon"?Cody asked changing the subject. "Hawaii"Maddie said. "For how long"?Zack asked. "A week. We don't want

to miss school too much"Trevor said. "Well have fun!I guess we better get going, it's getting late"Zack said. They said good bye and they drove off back to campus. When they

got back to the hotel Cody said"What a day! So are you glad you came today"? "Yeah...I am glad"Zack said looking out the window. He saw the ghost of Christmas present,

future and past in the sky. He smiled at them as they faded away.


	15. Chapter 13

**This is probably the last chapter.But keep a look out for the sequel _Broken Hearts 2 _**. **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Last Days Together**

A couple months later in June Maddie and Trevor are graduating from Penn State. "I can't believe this is your last week here"!Zack sulked. He and his brother were hanging out in

Trevor's dorm with Maddie. "I know...But we'll keep in touch. Promise"?Maddie said. "Promise"Cody repeated. Zack nodded in agreement. "So after you two graduate what are

you two gonna do"?Cody asked. "Well we're gonna ge jobs and we alread brought a house right after the wedding and the furniture and that's all we have for now"Trevor said.

"Cool!So where's your new house"?Zack said. "In Philadelphia"Maddie said. "Really"?Cody asked. "Yep"Trevor said. "Well we better go!Your graduation is tomorrow"Zack

said gloomly. He and Cody got up,waved and left. The next day all classes were cancelled because of the graduation. Zack and Cody entered the auditorium. Everything was

decorated with the school colors. "Come on let's go find Maddie and Trevor"Cody said. they looked around in the auditorium but could see nothing because it was too crowded.

"It's no use. We just have to take our seats"Zack said. Cody nodded and they took their seats.The graduation was mostly speeches from students and faculty. It was time to give

out the diplomas. "Maddie Fitzpatrick"the principal said. Maddie came up to the stage and accepted her diplomia. A coupe more students came up and then it was Trevor's turn.

"Trevor O'Conner"the principal said. Trevor came up and accepted his diploma. After the ceremony was over Zack and Cody walked up to Maddie and Trevor. "Heys guys"!

Trevor said. "Hey!Congraduations!Zack said. "Thanks!Hey it won't be too long until it's your turn"Maddie said. "We another 3 years until that"Zack said. "Our 4 years here went

so fast and I'm sure it's gonna happened to you"Trevor said. "Maybe"Cody said. "So when do you leave"?Zack asked. "First thing tomorrow morning"Maaddie said. Zack sighed

sadly. "Hey it's not the end of the world we'll still see each other"Trevor said. "Yeah I guess"Zack muttered. "Well we better go. We're leaving tomorrow too"Cody said. They

said'good bye and started walking away. Maddie whispered something to Trevor in his ear and Trevor nodded. Zack was already halfway through the when Maddie ran up him.

"I wanted to give you something before I leave"Maddie said. "What"?Zack asked. Maddie leaned in and gave Zack a kiss on the lips. After they broke apart Zack said"Why did

you give me that"? "You didn't want a kiss"?Maddie asked. "No I wanted that kiss but isn't Trevor gonna get mad"?Zack said. "Don't worry about it"Maddie said. "But we'll see

each other tomorrow"Zack said. 'But we won't have tomorrow. We're leaving real early''Maddie said. "Oh"Zack muttered. "Oh I have to go!Have a nice summer okay"Maddie

said. "Okay"Zack said. "Bye Zack"Maddie said hugging Zack. "Bye Maddie"Zack said. Maddie smiled sincerely and walked away. Zack stared at the hallway for a minute and

then walked back to his dorm. Later that night Zack couldn't sleep that night. he knew that when he woke up Maddie and Trevor were be gone. Eventually he did fall asleep. Zack

woke up before his brother that morning. He got dressed and walked over to Maddie's dorm. He knocked on it but no one answered. So he walked to Trevor's dorm. He

knocked on it but Trevor's roomate answered. "Oh hi Jake!Is Trevor here"?Zack said. "He already left for Philadelphia already"Jake said. "Oh...wel thanks'Zack said. He walked

back to his dorm. he opened the door quietly and tiptoed across the room so he wouldn't wake up Cody. He looked out the window. He was thinking about a couple of months

ago when he was mad at Maddie and Trevor. He chuckled at the thought of how stubborn he was at that time. He looked at the sun who was slowly rising. He smiledand feeling

like he never did before from the past couple of months.

* * *

**That's the end of the story. You should expect _Broken hearts 2 _in the next day or two. Please review and please read the sequel!**


End file.
